It was an experiment
by ArcReactor
Summary: Mycroft remembers back to when he and his brother were both younger. Even being so young, Sherlock was still cunning and manipulative to obtain the results he wished for. A small reference to post-Reichenbach John feels


**It was an experiment**

**-JC**

_So this is my first piece I have published on FanFiction. I am a little nervous. Please review at the end, tell me what you think, I NEED THE FEEDBACK._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Sherlock Holmes characters, unfortunately._

* * *

Everything has always been an experiment for Sherlock. Even as a young child.

There was a time where Sherlock had been into reactions. He was a curious young boy, it was expected. He was _3. _

"Mummy, please. Please, mummy. Pretty please may I have one?" Mother had finally given into Sherlock's begging and pleading, and handed him a mint cautiously. He looked up into her eyes and smiled sweetly. "Thank you, mummy." He dashed off in the direction of the kitchen, shooting me a wicked sneer as he passed.

_He's up to something. _I knew it. He had that sparkle in his eyes. That mischievous sparkle I knew all too well. It spoke volumes.

I followed him into the kitchen, waiting for some form of disaster to occur. He stood next to the counter-top, grinned and popped the round, white peppermint into his mouth.

I sighed. _Boring_. I turned away; I had expected some sort of excitement to ensue. _Oh well. _As there was nothing of interest in the kitchen, I exited with a glum posture, smiling secretly.

I was playing Sherlock. Once he thought I had gone, he spat the 'mint' out of his mouth and disposed of it. Peeking around the frame of the door, I saw him then produce the real mint. He had a grin plastered on his face and his eyes sparkled brighter as he bought out a bottle of coke.

He lowered his eyes to be level with the glass bottle. Slowly, not noticing me, he dropped the mint into the drink.

Upon hearing Sherlock's screams of delight, mother came rushing. The kitchen was a mess. The sticky soft drink had overflowed from the bottle, showering Sherlock and decorating the floor. He looked like a _very_ excited drowned rat.

His expression changed as mother dashed in. She gave him _the look. _Sherlock's eyes bore straight into hers, knowing full well she couldn't possibly get angry at him when he did. Just to add more effect, his eyes started to water. _Smart kid. _

"Sorry mummy. It was an experiment." Her piercing stare softened into a small smile and she giggled softly.

"I know, sweetie." Stroking his sticky hair, she nudged him towards the door I was leaning up against, "Let's get you cleaned up, come on."

Mother led him out of the kitchen, up to the bathroom. She wasn't able to make him move fast enough for me to miss him mouthing the words "Beat _that._"

That annoyed me slightly. I grumpily stalked out of the room, not being able to believe mother fell for his pathetic apology. _Sherlock, one day - _god help me _- one day you will be the death of me. But in the meantime, I really need to teach you some better manipulating skills…_

* * *

Mycroft sat in the Diogenes Club, remembering that one afternoon.

He smiled the slightest bit, ruffling the newspapers in his hand. They announced Sherlock's sudden suicide in big, bold letters on the cover.

This time Sherlock couldn't look into anyone's eyes and whisper an apology, claiming it was only an experiment.

* * *

As much as the good Doctor wished it could be true, as much as he wished Sherlock would simply stroll into the 221B flat and ask John for his assistance, he knew, deep down, that would not happen.

He saw Sherlock fall. He swears he even _heard _the body hit the cement. No one could survive that. Not even the great Sherlock Holmes.

But with every movement John hears, as he sits in his usual seat in the flat, he secretly wishes it was Sherlock walking up the stairs, or opening the door, or just _being present. _

The Doctor finally falls asleep after days of struggling to keep awake. He gives into the heaviness of his eye lids and drifts off into his supposedly long-gone nightmares.

* * *

_**A.N.**  
_

_The idea came to me when I was watching BBC Sherlock "Hound" and Sherlock said "It was an experiment". It got me thinking about how there could be a possible back story to it. I thought back to when Mycroft and Sherlock would be young. I thought they might still have sibling rivalry - as all siblings do - and I also alluded to the fact that Sherlock learnt all he knows from Mycroft, starting at a very young age._


End file.
